1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accumulator devices, particularly for vehicular air-conditioning systems, for separating moisture-laden, partially vaporized refrigerant fluid into a moisture-free refrigerant vapor having a predetermined, specific lubricating oil content.
2Description of the Prior Art
The use of accumulators in air-conditioning systems, particularly vehicular air-conditioning systems, is well known. One is placed downstream of the evaporator, which cools the passenger compartment air as it is passed over and through the evaporator, and therefore takes in partially or completely vaporized refrigerant fluid which may or may not have a relatively small amount of condensation created water, and which will also have a small amount of lubricating oil necessary to the functioning of the compressor. The partially vaporized refrigerant fluid, being on the downstream end of the evaporator, is at a relatively low pressure, in the order of 40 psig and a raised but relatively low temperature in the order of 60.degree. F. (there being a modest temperature rise through the evaporator of about 10.degree. F.). The accumulator is upstream of the condenser and its purpose is to assure that only refrigerant vapor passes to the compressor and that this vapor be moisture-free and include a prescribed amount of lubricating oil, and that the oil-laden vapor be free of particulates that might otherwise harm the compressor.
Thus the known accumulators basically accomplish five functions: (i) completely vaporize the refrigerant fluid, (ii) remove all water vapor, (iii) screen all particulates, (iv) inject into the outgoing vapor stream a predetermined amount of lubricating oil, and (v) act as a reservoir for the refrigerant when system demand is low. Typical examples of accumulators accomplishing these functions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,921; 4,111,005; 4,291,548; 4,496,378 and 5,052,193.
The major challenges in designing such an accumulator are to provide one which is efficient, one which fits well within the system packaging--in other words, fits within the engine compartment and is easily accessible for maintenance--and one which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Of particular interest with regard to operation efficiency and manufacturing cost is the design and placement of the baffle within the interior of the accumulator which serves the purpose of separating pure vapor from liquified vapor, passing the former through the outlet and recirculating the latter until it completely vaporizes and it passes through the outlet. From the foregoing examples, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,548 and 5,052,193 show a baffle which is a separate member or component designed to be placed within the system in some convenient manner, with the newer designs tending towards easily insertable, plastic, self-positioning self-positioning members.
It is a purpose of the present invention to improve upon these known designs and their method of manufacture.